In pieces
by Kandai
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot sur divers personnages de Bleach dans divers contextes. Romance tragique prédominante.
1. Thinking of you

**Titre** : Thinking of you

**Genre** : Romance / Tragedy / Song-fic sur la chanson "Thinking of you"

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo, Katy Perry (chanson)

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couple** : Gin/Ran

**Raiting** : K+

**Thinking of you**

Ma chère Rangiku,

Je ne sais par où commencer. J'ai tant hésité à te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Et même maintenant, j'hésite. C'est pitoyable, tu vas me dire. Tu as raison, je suis pitoyable. Pitoyable, minable... Tu peux me qualifier de tous les adjectifs que tu veux, je m'en moque. Tout est vrai, de toute manière. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, strictement rien. Je plaide coupable du crime le plus odieux et le plus lâche de toute la Terre entière. Oui, je suis parti, sans promesse de retour cette fois-ci. Je me suis enfui sans me retourner et sans me poser de questions. Je suis coupable, coupable de t'avoir abandonnée, Rangiku.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi et tu as raison de le faire. Hélas ! Ce pourquoi tant redouté est malheureusement resté sans réponse... ou du moins, j'y ai répondu trop tard. Je ne m'en voudrais jamais assez pour cela. Même si je sais que tout le monde m'a pardonné même s'il n'y avait pas exactement matière à pardon, le seul pardon que j'aie jamais souhaité, la seule rédemption que j'ai jamais entreprise, tu ne me l'as jamais accordée. J'en souffre, c'est vrai, cependant c'est bien peu comparé à tout ce que tu as enduré depuis mon départ.  
Comment aurais-je pu savoir que je te ferais souffrir autant ? Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que ta souffrance dépasserait tout ce que je peux imaginer ? Mes larmes et mon sang ne pourront jamais racheter tes heures sombres de solitude et de cauchemars. Pardonne-moi pour ce mal, Rangiku, pardonne-moi pour cette souffrance inutile et inconsidérée que je t'ai fait subir. Si tu le peux encore, pardonne-moi.

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

J'ai un aperçu de la torture que j'ai provoquée en toi, puisque je la ressens maintenant. Seigneur, Rangiku ! Comment as-tu pu endurer cela sans t'effondrer, en affichant toujours ton sourire et ta bonne humeur en dépit du gouffre sans fond qui se cachait au fond de tes yeux ? Je ne tiens presque plus. La seule chose qui me fait encore avancer, c'est le fait que tu aies tenu encore plus longtemps, que tu m'aies attendu deux années durant, sans que ta foi de me voir revenir, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres et les yeux remplis de honte, ne vacille. Deux ans, Rangiku ! Ca ne fait que quatre mois que la guerre est finie et je n'en peux déjà plus. Quatre mois sans te voir, quatre mois sans te ressentir et je suis déjà à bout... J'aimerais bien me souvenir, savoir comment j'ai fait au Hueco Mundo pour vivre séparé de toi pendant deux ans. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est presque insupportable. J'essaie de me tuer au travail, sans succès. Je cause du souci à Izuru. Il a toujours veillé sur moi, ce pauvre Izuru. Il ne devrait pas se faire du mauvais sang ainsi. Il devrait essayer de vivre sa vie, tant qu'il le peut encore. Belle morale, hein ? Je ne l'ai comprise que trop tard. Il est trop tard pour moi. Trop tard...

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Tu sais, Rangiku, je me plais à dire que si j'avais su, jamais je ne l'aurais acceptée cette foutue mission et que je serais resté auprès de toi. Mais j'étais jeune, j'étais naïf et sûr de moi, j'étais persuadé que tu serais fière de moi quand je reviendrai héroïquement, après avoir trahi le traître Sosuke et ramené des informations capitales au Soul Society. J'étais tellement obnubilé par ce rôle à jouer que je n'ai pas remarqué ta douleur. Et puis quelle raison avais-tu de pleurer, me suis-je dit. J'ai une excuse minable, mais une excuse quand même : j'étais jeune, idiot et orgueilleux... Mais cet orgueil nous a détruit, Rangiku. Si j'avais su ce que j'allais perdre en acceptant, je me serais enfui avec toi. Toi, moi et notre amour... On serait allé vivre quelque part, loin, là où les shinigamis ne nous auraient jamais rattrapés. Mais l'aurais-tu voulu ? Avais-je le droit de te priver ainsi de ta vie, de tes amis, de ton travail ? Pourrais-tu vivre rien qu'avec mon amour ? Je me plaisais à le penser. Je te voulais toute entière, à moi, rien qu'à moi, que tu sois ma Rangiku. Quel idiot j'ai été... L'amour n'est pas seulement ça, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

Dans mes cauchemars, je revois souvent cette dernière journée, celle qui a réduit à néant mon existence. Le sang et les cris faisaient rage un peu partout. C'était vraiment horrible, je me souviens. J'ai tué Hallibel qui s'apprêtait à achever ton Capitaine. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimée, de toute façon. Puis j'ai aidé les shinigamis, du mieux que j'ai pu, cherchant frénétiquement après tes cheveux roux ou ton ruban rose. Ce gamin, Ichigo Kurosaki, est arrivé assez vite devant Sosuke. Leur combat a commencé, violent et puissant. Ichigo était fort mais Sosuke avait l'avantage. Komamura et Hisagi avaient – non sans mal – éliminé Tôsen, il ne restait plus que lui, mais il était coriace. Il a réussi à avoir Soi Fon et l'humain, Chad. Ils s'en sont sortis mais tout juste. Je me suis retrouvé en face de lui, moi aussi. Il était furieux que je le trahisse, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'ai failli laisser un bras dans cette histoire. Heureusement, papy Yama et les autres sont intervenus à temps. Tous ensemble, on a rassemblé nos énergies pour frapper un seul coup. Sosuke a été pulvérisé. La guerre était finie.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

Je me souviens très bien après. Les blessés les plus graves ont été évacués et soignés en urgence, comme cet Ichigo à qui l'on devait tant. Il n'a pas survécu, lui. Enfin, pas en tant qu'humain. C'est un shinigami à part entière, maintenant. Il remplace Aizen au siège de la cinquième division. Et il a épousé Kuchiki Rukia. Je le sais, j'ai été invité au mariage. Mais j'ai décliné l'invitation... Je déteste les mariages, de toute façon. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis sûr. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé mais je me rends compte maintenant que ça t'aurait comblée de joie et que tu en rêvais de ce kimono blanc et de ce bouquet de roses. Quel idiot j'ai été ! Quel idiot je suis, Rangiku !

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

Tu sais, ça va te paraître idiot ou difficile à croire mais je t'aime. A ma façon, avec maladresse et orgueil mais les sentiments sont là... Je sais que ça t'a fait tenir durant ces deux années de cauchemar, cette foi en mes sentiments, cette flamme qui brûlait dans ton cœur et qui me réchauffait tant. J'ai tout gâché entre nous, c'est vrai. Et je n'espère même pas un pardon de ta part, je ne le mérite pas. Tous m'ont pardonné, même ton Capitaine, et j'ai même été accueilli en héros mais... sur le coup, je n'ai rien ressenti. Rien. Ni joie, ni fierté, ni même soulagement. Juste de la frustration et un énorme sentiment de vide. De manque. Parce que toi, tu n'étais pas là, à mes côtés à me sourire ou à me féliciter comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. Le problème avec les rêves, Rangiku, c'est qu'ils ne se réalisent pas souvent.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lessons learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

Cette vision me hantera toute ma vie. J'errais sur le champ de bataille, à la recherche de survivants, en aidant les blessés du mieux que je pouvais. J'ai trouvé Izuru à deux doigts de la mort, je me rappelle. Heureusement que le vice capitaine Isane a pu le sauver à temps. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça, d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment une chic fille, même qu'elle a tapé dans l'œil à Izuru. Lui, il ne m'a pas invité à son mariage. Il me connaît trop bien. Mais le pire souvenir, ça été après Izuru... Quand je t'ai retrouvée.  
Ton ruban rose était devenu rouge, maculé de ton sang. Tes cheveux cuivre formaient une auréole autour de ta tête, comme une déesse. Ta peau blanche était aussi froide que la glace avec laquelle ton Capitaine se bat. Tes lèvres blafardes étaient entrouvertes et tes yeux grands saphir ouverts... Tu es morte les yeux ouverts, Rangiku.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes_

Je ne me rappelle plus de rien après. J'ai dû m'évanouir. Le Capitaine Unohana dit que je m'étais blotti contre toi, te serrant de toutes mes forces contre mon cœur et qu'il a fallu trois shinigamis pour t'arracher à mon étreinte. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. J'ai été pris d'une fièvre qui m'a fait délirer pendant deux semaines. Tous étaient persuadés que j'aillais y rester. Mais je suis revenu. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que j'ai loupé ton enterrement, mourant comme j'étais. Je ne suis allé à ta tombe qu'un mois après... Je n'ai pas eu le courage avant. J'espère que tu pardonneras le lâche et misérable que je suis, Rangiku... Non, en fait, je n'espère plus... Mon espoir, mon âme, mon cœur sont morts avec toi. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide qui attend son heure. L'heure à laquelle je pourrais te rejoindre... Et encore, m'auras-tu attendu ? Encore une fois ? Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Je n'espère plus mais j'attends... J'attends de te revoir, avec tes yeux de saphir, ton sourire de princesse, tes cheveux de cuivre et ta gaieté naturelle. Je t'attends...

_Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

Je suis allé sur ta tombe pour y déposer des jonquilles, ce matin. C'était ta fleur préférée quand nous étions gamins, tu te rappelles ? C'est drôle comme ces petits détails me reviennent, maintenant que j'y repense tout le temps. Je te vois partout, ton visage qui me sourit, tes lèvres qui m'embrassent, ta voix qui chante notre amour... Deux ans, c'est trop long. Tiendrais-je jusque là ? Je ne sais pas.  
Tu me manques. Tu me manques, Rangiku. Tu me manques affreusement...

Je t'aime. A jamais

Ton Gin

**FIN**


	2. Blood

**Titre** : Blood

**Genre** : Angst / **/!\ YAOI /!\ (Relation homosexuelle masculine, homophobes s'abstenir)**

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couple** : Gin/?

**Raiting** : K+

**Blood**

Je n'aime pas la couleur du sang. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Ce rouge si écœurant, si épais, dont je ne supporte pas la vue te colle à la peau. Tu empestes le sang et la mort, c'est vrai. J'aurais dû te haïr pour ça, te détester, te maudire pour cette odeur amère que tu dégageais, ce parfum morbide qui te suivait partout. Je suis persuadé que tu as aussi le goût du sang sur ta langue, cette saveur âcre et rouillée, ce goût de métal qui m'horrifie, me dégoûte et me fascine à la fois. Tu es comme lui, comme le sang. Tu m'écoeures, tu me répugnes, tu m'effraies et tu me captives, tout ça à la fois.

J'aurais du te haïr et je t'aime.

Je t'aime ou je t'haine ? Aucune importance. Aucune différence.

Tu es entré dans ma vie comme si tu étais le soleil. En toi, j'ai retrouvé tout ce que mon âme demandait, tout ce que mon être aspirait... Tu es apparu, tel un dieu venu sur Terre pour m'accorder un vœu. Tu incarnais ma vie, un reflet à mes pensées. Avec toi, je n'avais plus peur de rien. Sauf de toi, bien sûr.

Tu me fais peur et en même temps tu m'obsèdes. Ta peau d'albâtre, tes cheveux doux comme la soie, ton sourire tordu, tes yeux couleur sang bien cachés derrière tes paupières... tout, j'aime tout chez toi. Même l'odeur de sang que tu dégages, j'ai réussi à l'apprécier et à l'aimer. Ce sang fait partie de toi, et je veux t'aimer tout entièrement. Peu importe tes actes ou tes mots, je veux t'aimer. Non en fait, je t'aime déjà. Avec ou sans ta permission.

Je t'aime de tout mon être. Tu l'ignores mais tu m'as emporté avec toi quand tu es parti au Hueco Mundo. Tu m'as capturé et depuis il n'y a pas un jour sans que je pense à toi. Tous me méprisent, tous me rejettent parce que je t'aime... J'ai perdu tous mes amis. Tous me considèrent comme traître parce je t'aime. Peut-être ont-ils raison, ou pas.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime. Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je suis sur ce champ de bataille aujourd'hui.

Tu n'as pas changé. Même dans cet habit blanc maculé du sang rouge de tes précédentes victimes, tu restes aussi noble et aussi beau que dans mon souvenir. Tu as les yeux fermés, comme d'habitude, pour ne pas voir toute cette horreur, toute cette aberration qu'est la guerre. Je le sais que tu gardes tes yeux fermés pour échapper à la réalité, que tu vis dans un rêve et que tu as peur de te réveiller. Je sais que tu ne les ouvres que pour te regarder dans la glace chaque matin, dans une ultime tentative pour te convaincre que la vie n'est pas un rêve. Mais que l'instant d'après, tu les refermes, trop peu courageux ou trop lâche pour affronter la vie. Mais j'ai compris plus tard que ce n'est pas de la lâcheté qui te pousse à vivre dans ton propre monde. C'est de la folie. Tu es fou, Gin, et c'est sur l'autel de ta folie que tu as sacrifié ton âme.

Pourtant j'aime cette folie, puisqu'elle fait partie de toi. J'aime tout de toi et je veux n'être qu'à toi. Cela restera un doux rêve mais ce rêve me tue, Gin. Je t'aime et j'en crève. Tu dois t'en foutre, tu parais si détaché de tout... Et puis comment pourrais-tu voir mon amour alors que tu vis si déconnecté du monde ? Je t'aime, tu n'as rien vu et tu es bien le seul... Le gens me toisent parce que j'aime un traître. Dans le fond, ils n'ont pas tort, je suis minable. J'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir tellement je me fais honte. J'aurais dû partir avec toi ce jour-là. Tu ne m'en aurais pas empêché. Mais je suis resté... Par sens du devoir, par amitié. Et chaque jour, je maudis ma faiblesse. J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là.

Je n'existe que parce que tu existes. Si je vis, c'est uniquement pour t'entendre respirer. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, qui fera écho à ma respiration ? J'ai l'air bête, ici. Mes amis s'entêtent à vouloir te sortir de ma tête. Je ne veux pas, moi ! Tu m'as déjà tout pris Gin, je n'ai plus rien, plus rien à moi. Tu l'ignores mais tu es devenu mon oxygène et sans toi, j'étouffe. J'ai insisté pour venir sur le champ de bataille. Ils n'ont pas compris. Ils ont refusé. Mais je suis là. Et je suis sans arme. C'est pour mourir de ta main que je suis ici, Gin. Je ne souhaite plus que la mort puisque tu as pris ma vie.

Tu es enfin face à moi. Tu es tellement beau, mon amour, même quand tu viens me tuer. Tu hausses les sourcils, tu as l'air surpris.

-Tu es sans armes ?

Ta voix. Ta douce voix si sensuelle qui glisse sur moi et qui m'embrase entièrement. Ooh Gin ! J'ai tant envie de toi, c'est horrible ! Mais c'est impossible. Il faut que je me reprenne !

-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, je le vois. Tu as l'air contrarié, t'aurais-je blessé ? Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire du mal, même si tu m'en as fait plus que n'importe qui. Je dois être maso.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

Je veux mourir. Je vais mourir. A vrai dire, ça ne compte plus. Alors je peux te dire... Mais tu ne comprendrais pas. Alors je tente le tout pour le tout, je fonce sur toi. Tu ne t'y attends pas et ramènes ton bras devant toi de façon à te protéger. Te protéger de quoi ? Tu es bien plus puissant que moi, je suis sans arme, de quoi as-tu peur ? De mon amour, peut-être ?

Ton épée me transperce. Je l'ai fait exprès. La douleur est infime, comparée à celle que j'ai ressentie quand tu as disparu avec Aizen. Mon sang macule mon kimono et je m'effondre dans tes bras, ton épée fichée dans la poitrine. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu as ouvert tes yeux. Parce que j'ai transformé ton rêve en cauchemar. Pardonne-moi mais il le fallait. Parce qu'il ne faut pas que ma mort soit un rêve. C'est ça la réalité, Gin. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour... Je peux mourir en paix, dans tes bras.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette question fatale. Tant redoutée. J'avais préparé une réponse mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Je suis en train de mourir et... Oh et puis zut ! Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. A ma surprise, tu ouvres la bouche et nos langues se caressent. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Notre baiser a un goût de sang. Le mien. Pourtant, je l'aime. Comme j'ai appris à t'aimer. Me pardonneras-tu de ne pas avoir pu t'aimer correctement ? Je n'espère pas. Je ne veux même pas. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je t'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé personne. Je T'aime d'un Amour infini et absolu et cet Amour m'as tué. Nos lèvres se séparent à regret et déjà je me sens partir. Il faut que je te le dise. Rien qu'une fois.

-Je t'aime Gin.

Tu pleures. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer. Gin, arrête de pleurer, c'est trop ! Ne pleure pas ! Pas à cause de moi, pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer ! J'aimerais parler mais seul un liquide poisseux et rouge sort de mes lèvres. Tes sanglots redoublent. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Arrête mon amour, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer ! C'est pire que tout. Je lève une main tremblante. Aussitôt, tu l'agrippes et tu la portes à ton cœur. Mes yeux se ternissent et je meurs dans tes bras petit à petit. Je ne distingue plus rien, à part toi. Tu viens poser tes lèvres sur ma main et tu chuchotes :

-Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, hein ? Franchement, j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte avant... Mais j'ai rien voulu voir. Je m'en veux, si tu savais.

Je tousse et fronce les sourcils. Tu souris malgré tes larmes et poursuis :

-Je t'aime aussi.

C'est décidément le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Tu retires Shinzo de ma poitrine délicatement. Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais. Je ne sens plus rien du tout... Un voile se pose sur mes yeux, mes forces déclinent, ma vie s'échappe par le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je trouve la force encore de te sourire et d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu as compris. Tu te penches vers moi et je te murmure à l'oreille :

-Adieu, mon amour.

Puis le noir s'empare de mon esprit.

Gin regarde le corps sans vie qui gît dans ses bras puis le repose doucement contre le sol et le dispose correctement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux fermés. Il reste un moment à contempler l'amour de sa vie puis prends Shinzo et place la lame sur son cœur.

-Attends-moi, Toshiro. J'arrive.

**FIN**


	3. Fallen

**Titre** : Fallen

**Genre** : Romance / Tragedy

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couple** : Surprise

**Raiting** : K+

**Fallen**

_Qu'importe ce qu'est le bien ou le mal, le vent s'en moque et souffle quand même.  
Qu'importe ce qu'est la vie ou la mort, votre destin n'est plus tout à fait le même.  
Et lui, visage anonyme d'une foule pleureuse, il est voué à chuter malgré toi.  
Il tombera et d'ailleurs... il tombe déjà.  
Veille juste à ce qu'il ne t'entraîne pas._

Vous courez, vous courez sans vous arrêter, malgré le sang qui coule de votre bouche et vos cheveux cuivrés qui vous fouettent le visage et vous cachent la vue. Le sable blanc de Las Noches vous blesse les pieds mais vous n'en avez rien à foutre, tant vous êtes concentrée sur votre but. Les combats font rage tout autour de vous, vous percevez vaguement le bruit diffus des lames qui s'entrechoquent, des halètements des combattants, du sang rouge qui macule le sol, des cris de douleur, des chairs qui se déchirent. Vous n'y prêtez qu'un vague intérêt, tant vous filez vers votre but, telle une flèche de force pure tendue vers sa cible. Lui.

Il est en train de se battre. Et vous, vous courez pour le rejoindre.

La colère vous monte aux yeux. Vous avez une irrépressible envie de lui crier dessus. De le traiter de tous les noms. De lui faire regretter d'être venu ici. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-il venu ici, cet imbécile, pourquoi a-t-il jeté le règlement aux orties et décidé de s'allier à la bande d'abrutis qui vous sert d'amis et qui n'a rien eu d'autre à faire que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour vous porter secours ? N'ont-ils pas compris votre choix ? Que si vous avez décidé de venir ici, c'était pour les sauver, tous ? Que vous n'avez jamais voulu ça ? Que votre sacrifice vous a semblé nécessaire, que vous vous êtes livrées de bon cœur, pour eux ? Que vous avez agi par amour ? Et que maintenant, maintenant, qu'ils sont là et qu'ils risquent leurs vies, ce sacrifice ne sert plus à rien ? Non, apparemment, ils n'ont rien compris, ces abrutis

Et cela vous met en rage.

Oh oui, profitez-en de cette rage infantile. Vous les traitez d'idiots mais c'est vous l'idiote. Vous ne comprenez pas que s'ils sont là c'est parce qu'ils ne supporteraient pas de vous perdre ? Vous, leur soutien, l'âme de leur groupe qui a su si souvent leur rendre le sourire et qui les a toujours soutenu sans faillir ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas conscience d'être une des leurs, quelqu'un d'indispensable à leurs yeux, à tous. Le Garçon à l'épée, la Reine des Glaces, l'Archer, le Protecteur et tant d'autres encore que vous n'imaginez même pas, tant vous êtes aveuglée, petite fille égocentriste. Tant vous ne pensez qu'à lui.

Ah ! Parlons-en de lui !

Vous l'avez rencontré au Soul Society après les Trahisons et d'emblée il vous a attendri avec son air hagard, ses cernes et les sanglots sans larmes que vous avez surpris au fond de ses yeux azur. Et là, vous avez vu ce que vous êtes la seule à voir : l'océan déchaîné, la tempête qui fait rage dans son regard. Cette tempête que personne d'autre ne voit, même pas ceux qui se disent ses amis. Et cela vous a coupé le souffle. Cet orage, vous l'attendiez, vous le réclamiez de tout votre être. Sans réfléchir, vous avez plongé dans les vagues et vous vous êtes perdue. Mais lui, il vous a retrouvée et il vous a ramenée sur le rivage de la réalité avec un sourire timide d'excuse.

Et vous êtes tombée amoureuse.

D'abord de sa fragilité, si apparente, si démonstrative que vous avez conscience de porter vous aussi mais qui pour vous est un défaut, un fardeau, une honte que vous dissimulez maladroitement derrière vos sourires bravaches. Lui, il a l'air si fragile mais il est bien plus fort que ça. Vous l'avez compris tout de suite, comme si vous le connaissiez déjà. Vous êtes sûrement la seule à avoir deviné ce noyau de fer qui se cache derrière cette allure de petit garçon apeuré. Vous êtes privilégiée, Princesse, et vous ne savez pas encore à quel point. Non, vous ne savez pas.

Ensuite, il y a eu son sourire.

Ce sourire qui semble à chaque fois s'excuser de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ce sourire si semblable au vôtre et pourtant subtilement différent. Différent parce que vous, vous vous excusez d'être impuissante, de ne pas être capable. Lui s'excuse de mal faire les choses, de ne pas pouvoir accorder plus de confiance. Non pas qu'il ne veut pas ! Juste qu'il en est incapable après les Trahisons. Il en est encore ébranlé, vous savez ? Cela ne vous étonnera pas si je vous dit qu'il lui arrive encore de se réveiller et de pleurer la nuit parce qu'il est seul, parce qu'on l'a abandonné. Vous aussi, on vous a abandonnée, Princesse, et vous connaissez les effets néfastes et destructeurs de la solitude. Ils ont laissé des stigmates, des traces sur votre sourire, des ombres dans vos yeux. Des ombres que vous avez retrouvées chez lui, encore plus présentes. La solitude est un deuil et vous avez décidé que plus jamais ses yeux ne se voileraient, que plus jamais les ombres ne le tourmenteraient.

Ah, ses yeux.

Ses yeux qui semblent vous appeler à chaque fois que vos regards se croisent. Ses yeux et la colère grondante qu'ils cachent et dévoilent en même temps. Vous en avez le cœur qui bat plus vite, plus fort quand il vous regarde, car il sait que vous voyez ce que les autres ne voient pas. Il sait que vous êtes différente et c'est pour ça qu'il est venu en ces terres ennemies. Parce que vous comptez pour lui, parce qu'il compte pour vous... Parce qu'il est amoureux, à sa façon.

Vous accélérez.

Et vous tombez sur une scène de cauchemar. Lui, se battant avec le deuxième Traître, le Serpent retors et sournois que tout le monde craint. Il est à bout de souffle, du sang tâche sa tunique, sa main tremble. Il semble hésiter et quoi de plus normal vu qu'il est attaché à cet homme ou plutôt à l'image qu'il a de lui. Vous hurlez son nom et il se retourne vers vous, horrifié. Vous tendez la main vers lui mais il vous hurle de fuir, de vous écarter, paniqué à l'idée qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Le Serpent sourit à votre vue. Il a l'air de trouver ça comique. Et vous, vous êtes là, indécise tandis que l'amour de votre vie vous crie de partir loin et vite avant qu'il ne vous arrive quelque chose.

Trop tard.

Vous n'avez pas vu et la lame allongée du Traître vous transperce le sein. La douleur vous traverse et vous vous effondrez, votre kimono blanc se tâchant peu à peu d'écarlate. Vous voulez crier, hurler votre souffrance dévorante mais rien ne sort de votre bouche. Soudain, sans que vous vous y attendiez, il est près de vous, son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude vous fixe sans avoir l'air d'y croire. Il vous agrippe la main et vous supplie de ne pas mourir. Vous avez encore la force de serrer les doigts mais vous sentez que c'est bientôt la fin. Il crie votre nom sans relâche, comme une prière.

- Orihime ! Orihime ! Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie !

Vous êtes tombée, Princesse. A sa place, vous en avez conscience. Et vous vous en réjouissez même. Il ne mourra pas. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Mais pendant votre chute, vous vous ressaisissez parce qu'il faut que vous lui disiez, sinon tout ceci aura été fait en vain. Alors dans un ultime effort, vous bégayez.

- Je... je t'...t'aime...

Voilà, vous l'avez dit. Et dans un dernier geste, votre tête bascule en arrière et votre souffle se fige. Votre conscience s'efface doucement et la dernière chose que vous percevez c'est sa voix qui crie :

- BANKAI !

Vous êtes morte, Orihime Inoue.

Et cela n'aura servi à rien, tout compte fait, puisque Kira Izuru, l'homme que vous attendiez depuis toujours, l'amour de votre vie pour lequel vous vous êtes sacrifiée, vous suivra bientôt.

Dommage.

Aujourd'hui, on dirait que c'est moi qui gagne.

_Longue vie à Aizen-sama._

**FIN**


	4. JUST

**Titre** : JUST

**Genre** : Family / Drama

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couple** : /

**Raiting** : K+

**JUST**

Doucement, les échos se taisent après vous avoir longtemps bercé pendant... oh ! des siècles vous semble-t-ils ! Vous n'en savez foutre rien, juste... que vous avez un peu perdu la notion du temps, enfermée entre ces quatre murs blancs, blancs comme votre kimono déchiré et vous ne savez rien, juste... et vous arpentez cette pièce austère en hurlant dans l'espoir oh combien mince que quelqu'un vous entende que quelqu'un perçoive les cris qui résonnent dans votre âme, juste un peu, juste le temps de savoir que vous êtes ici. Juste, juste si quelqu'un tendait l'oreille...

Mais personne ne vient et les échos reprennent. Vous cessez de hurler pour vous recroqueviller contre le mur et c'est les larmes qui reviennent à présent. Oui, vous pleurez alors que vous ne devriez pas mais oh ! comme c'est si bon, comme ça vous fait du bien de pleurer en cet instant, de pleurer quand pleurent les ombres, ce n'est pas vraiment par faiblesse juste... oh et si c'est par faiblesse, c'est pour cette même faiblesse que vous êtes enfermée ici et que vous attendez bien sagement l'heure de votre condamnation. Et vous pleurez encore parce que vous ne voulez pas mourir, vous êtes si jeune, si petite, si fragile et si on vous laissait juste un peu plus de temps, juste encore un souffle, juste, juste...

Juste le temps d'une nouvelle danse. D'un nouveau départ. Juste pour vous, pour ce monde que vous aimeriez tant connaître, auquel vous avez tant à donner mais cela personne ne le saura jamais parce que vous allez mourir. Et en cet instant, cela vous fait encore peur. Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur, vous le savez mais rien n'y fait en vous avez juste envie de vous rouler en boule et de hurler votre terreur.

Les échos se sont tus à nouveau, mais vous ne criez plus, vous n'avez plus de forces et les larmes sont toujours là, plus dures, plus amères cependant. Vous vous en voulez de ne pas être assez forte pour savoir qui, au dehors des murs, a triomphé et qui d'autre a péri et ça vous arracherait presque le coeur cette faiblesse qui vous dévore et que vous voudriez juste voir disparaître. Vous ne connaissez pas cette faiblesse qui vous handicape et vous ne vous reconnaissez juste plus...

Ou alors vous ne vous connaissez pas. C'est possible... Très probable même. Qui vous aurait cru capable des actes que vous avez commis, qui vous aurait cru capable de lever la main sur votre supérieur, l'homme que vous admiriez tant ou que vous aimiez juste ? Qui aurait pensé vous voir enfreindre si gravement la loi que cela vous a conduit entre ces quatre murs et après quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver alors, que va-t-on faire de vous, mon ange ? On... j'aurais presque espéré que vous vous rebelleriez, que vous suivriez mes pas, que vous trahissiez la Famille comme je l'ai fait par deux fois. Mais non, vous avez encaissé sans broncher, sans faillir. Vous êtes meilleure que moi, oh tant meilleure mon ange, et je vous détesterai pour ça si vous ne ressembliez pas à la femme que j'aimais.

Non, soyons juste. C'est parce que vous me ressemblez trop que je ne vous aime pas.

Vous êtes de son sang, vous auriez dû être comme elle et même si on voit le lien qui vous unit sans difficulté, vous n'êtes pas elle. Vous n'avez pas son doux sourire, ni ses phrases effacées, non... Votre tempérament est de feu, votre carapace est de glace, vos phrases sont du venin sucré et vos yeux une tempête de neige déchaînée. Vous êtes juste vous et c'est si égoïste de ma part de vouloir la retrouver à travers vous, de guetter sa voix dans vos éclats de rire, de trouver sa saveur sur ses lèvres. Vous êtes meilleure, tant meilleure que moi et moi, je n'ai plus rien juste... de la rancoeur et des souvenirs qui font mal, parce qu'elle est morte et que vous êtes en route pour la rejoindre, mon ange.

J'aimerais vous sortir de cette prison blanche, vous rendre la liberté dont je vous ai privé, par dépit, par jalousie, par... amour est-ce possible ? Peut-être... Je l'ignore, je ne sais rien juste... que je regrette. Oh, oui je regrette maintenant de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux que d'être là à juste... regretter. C'est peu glorieux, juste... pitoyable et je ne comprends pas moi-même. J'y ai renoncé. C'est lâche, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement... je n'y arrive plus du moins. Et ça fait mal.

Vous aimeriez savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? Eh bien... Le garçon est venu. Et nous nous somme battus. N'ayez crainte, il va bien, une vieille amie à moi s'en occupe. Il voulait vous arracher à votre prison, à nous qui vous avions condamnée et repartir, vous offrir cette liberté que je rêve tant de vous rendre. Il a du cran, ce gamin. Le courage que je n'aurais sans doute jamais. Le courage et la force de la justice. Et je devrais le détester aussi, seulement je n'en ai pas la force. Juste... la fatigue. Et la peine. Et le dégoût de soi aussi... C'est lourd, vous savez ? Question idiote, bien sûr que vous savez. Vous savez tellement bien que c'est vous qui êtes là, enfermée dans cette tour infernale et que moi, je suis de l'autre côté du mur à vous écouter.

Je ne vous entend plus pleurer. Vous devez dormir. C'est bien... Dormez juste. Le temps s'écoulera plus vite ainsi. Il ne nous reste à peine qu'une semaine avant le grand final... et votre exécution. Je ne reviendrais pas, je n'y compte pas. J'ai bien l'intention de rallier cet idiot aux cheveux oranges qui croit tant en vous. Je veux vous aider, mon ange, et ne plus fuir cette responsabilité qui est la mienne. Je veux juste vous sauver la vie et vous voir heureuse. Avec des gens. Des gens comme votre soeur qui vous a abandonnée, avec vos amis qui vous ont quittée, avec lui, peut-être ? Je suis jaloux, je crois. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi dans ma vie et je dois être un foutu égoïste pour ne pas l'avoir vu tout de suite.

Je suis un crétin congénital, plein de rancoeur et de dégoût, de haine et de silence, de peines et de souffrances et par-dessus tout, j'ai été amoureux d'elle, qui vous ressemble tant. Mais c'est pour vous que je veux me battre, c'est vous que je veux sauver, mon ange, et pouvoir espérer me sauver moi-même, trouver une rédemption dans vos yeux d'améthystes... Je suis juste moi, mon ange, mais pour vous je vais changer.

Je dépose un baiser sur la pierre blanche. Le sang sur mes lèvres forme une fleur écarlate, éclose sur une étendue de neige. Tenez-bon, mon ange, tenez-bon et dans une semaine, nous viendrons nous délivrer de cet oiseau de feu. Je vous donnerais des ailes et nous pourrons nous envoler, loin de tout, loin d'ici, juste... aller là-bas, vers les vastes étendues de lumière que j'ai promises à votre soeur. Alors, peut-être que je me sentirais moins mal et peut-être que vous me pardonnerez, que vous m'aimerez enfin ? Je n'ose y croire. Mais j'y crois pourtant. C'est merveilleux et c'est grisant.

Patience, Rukia. Je reviendrais vous chercher et vous vivrez encore. Le temps d'un sourire, d'une fleur, d'un dernier soupir...

Juste le temps d'un premier amour.

Juste...

**FIN**


	5. Stupid

**Titre** : Stupid

**Genre** : Romance / Tragedy

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couple** : Gin/Ran

**Raiting** : K+

**Stupid**

X

L'amour rend idiot.  
La solitude rend fou.  
Le chagrin achève tout.

X

Elle ignore les raisons qui l'ont guidée jusque ici, jusqu'à ce promontoire de tuiles qui surplombe le sol, trente mètres plus bas, sur ce toit du Seireitei en tous points semblables aux autres. Elle marche dans la froide brume de la nuit, resserrant les pans de son kimono dans un vain espoir pour se réchauffer. Le froid la pince, la mord, la dévore. Un peu de givre se forme sur ses cils. Un nuage sort régulièrement de ses lèvres desséchées par le vent. Ses pieds nus effleurent les tuiles avec légèreté, presque timidement. Ses cheveux de cuivre flottent au vent. Un petit sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle scrute l'abîme de ténèbres qui s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Elle ignore pourquoi mais elle aime le noir apaisant de la nuit. Ca la rassure. Ca l'étourdit. Ca la grise, l'emporte presque. Oui, elle aime ce vide de noirceur. Peut-être parce qu'il ressemble tant au vide de son cœur ? Elle l'ignore. Du reste, c'est vrai qu'elle ne sait pas grand-chose, celle-là. Juste qu'elle aime ce noir. Ca lui fait oublier ses soucis pendant quelques minutes. Quelques minutes où elle ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à Lui. Evidemment.

X

Idiote.

X

Elle revient toujours à Lui. C'est bizarre... Maintenant qu'Il est parti loin d'elle, loin de tout et qu'elle a perdu tout espoir qu'Il revienne un jour, elle pense encore à Lui. Vraiment étrange... Elle se sentirait presque plus proche de Lui qu'elle ne l'a été durant toutes les années où elle L'a côtoyé. Maintenant qu'elle connaît la vérité. Mais la connaît-elle vraiment, cette vérité dont tout le monde parle ? Et puis à quelle vérité croit-elle, hein ? Il est parti, la voilà, la vérité. Sa vérité. Et elle attend toujours après un signe, des explications vaines et sans fond. Oui, elle attend vu que son cœur ne sait rien faire d'autre.

X

Idiote.

X

Oui, ce n'est qu'une idiote finie. Elle espère... et elle espère quoi, au juste ? Qu'il revienne ? Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse, lui demande pardon ? Elle ne devrait pas. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'Il n'en fera rien. Il a toujours été ainsi, changeant et capricieux, sans vrai maître défini. Viendra un jour où Il quittera le sien et se tournera vers d'autres cieux. Il n'a aucun port d'attache, elle devrait le savoir mieux que personne... et pourtant, elle reste à espérer et à chérir ses souvenirs passés avec Lui comme les plus précieux moments de sa vie.

X

Idiote.

X

Elle aimerait en parler. Ou non, peut-être pas. Après tout, cela ne concerne qu'elle et Lui. Peut-être en a-t-il parlé, de ces souvenirs ? Sont-ils aussi précieux pour elle que pour Lui ? Elle aimerait le croire. Et la revoilà encore à espérer. Quand aura-t-elle compris que l'espoir, ça ne lui sert à rien ? Qu'elle ferait mieux de pardonner, pardonner pour mieux oublier car tout le monde sait que les plaies qui font le plus mal sont celles qui se laissent infecter par l'insidieux poison de la vengeance... Et puis pourquoi se vengerait-elle ? Parce qu'elle pleure toutes les nuits depuis son départ ? Parce que son sourire s'est fané comme une fleur dont on n'a pas pris soin ? Elle a des amis, pourtant, qui ont bien essayé de préserver ce sourire qui rappelait le soleil... mais rien n'y a fait. Elle pleure...

Parce qu'Il n'est pas là.

Idiote.

X

Parce qu'il est parti, sans elle, et qu'elle est restée là.

X

Et c'est le même lot pour le monde... Pour ceux qui restent... Tout ce qui leur reste, ce sont des souvenirs.

X

- Mange !

Elle avale, sans rien dire.

- Si tu t'es évanouie de faim, ça veut dire que tu la sens toi aussi. La Force.

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui.

- ...

- Je m'appelle Gin.

- Gin ? C'est un drôle de nom...

X

- C'est quand ton anniversaire, Ran ?

- Heu... J'en sais rien.

- C'est vrai ?!

Silence.

- Alors on a qu'à dire que le jour où je t'ai rencontrée deviendra ton anniversaire ! Ca te va, Rangiku ?

- Euh... Oui.

Silence.

- Merci, Gin.

X

- J'ai froid.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Viens près de moi alors, ça va nous réchauffer.

Elle se colle à Lui. Quelques minutes.

- C'est vrai que j'ai plus chaud...

- L'hiver est vraiment dur cette année. Va falloir résister pour pas tomber malade.

- Tu as raison, Gin.

X

- Et toi, Ran qu'est-ce que tu veux être plus tard ?

- J'aimerai... juste être avec toi.

X

- Je vais directement accéder à l'armée. On... ne pourra peut-être pas se voir pendant longtemps.

- C'est dommage.

- Ouais... Tu vas me manquer, Ran.

- Toi aussi, Gin.

X

- Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas être intégrée à l'armée ! On va pouvoir se voir plus souvent, alors.

- Ce sera super ! Je dois avouer que tu m'as manqué !

- Oui... Toi aussi...

X

- Ran, tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Euh... C'est quoi cette question ?

- En fait, je...

- Tu... ?

- Rien. Laisse tomber.

X

- Gin... Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Plein de gens ! Pourquoi ?

- Non, je voulais dire... sentimentalement ?

- Euh... Pas vraiment, non. J'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment.

- Oh... C'est dommage.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien. Comme ça, quoi...

X

- Ainsi, tu es sous les ordres d'Hitsugaya ?

- Oh, il est super comme capitaine !

- Hm. Moi, je ne l'aime pas.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas trop... Il me regarde bizarrement.

X

- Quoi de neuf ?

- Oh, Hisagi m'a proposé un rendez-vous samedi. J'hésite juste à...

- Ah... C'est un brave type.

- ... accepter son invi...

- Je suis heureux pour toi.

- ... tation. Mais ? Gin, attends !

X

- Salut, Gin !

- 'Lut, Ran. Désolé, j'ai du boulot.

X

- Bonjour, Gin.

- 'Jour.

X

- Bonjour, capitaine.

- ...

X

- Pourquoi ?!

- J'aurais aimé rester ton prisonnier un peu plus longtemps.

- Gin ! Attends !

- Adieu, Rangiku.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule ici ?! GIN !

- Pardon.

- GIN !!

X

Quelle idiote. Quels idiots, tous. Quel idiot, Lui, surtout.

X

Pourquoi Il l'a laissée ? Ils s'aimaient pourtant. Ils s'aiment, pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui a consumé cette flamme qui brûlait dans leurs cœurs ? La timidité, la jalousie, la naïveté, l'envie refoulée ou tout simplement leur idiotie ? Tout ça et rien du tout à la fois. C'est malheureux, c'est vrai, de se faire tant de mal alors qu'on souhaite juste le bonheur de l'autre ? L'amour rend idiot, c'est bien connu. Dans leur cas, c'est pire. Et ça tourne, ça tourne dans une spirale infernale qui ne s'arrête pas. Si seulement... Si seulement, ils avaient pu comprendre le message plus tôt. Si seulement, si seulement...

X

Idiote.

X

Elle L'aime. Et elle pleure sur ce toit, seule et abandonnée de tous. Elle voudrait qu'Il revienne, que tout s'arrête, que la douleur cesse. Elle s'est rapprochée du bord, presque sans faire attention. Elle devrait faire attention, les toits sont glissants en cette saison. D'ailleurs, elle dérape... et disparaît dans le vide de ténèbres.

X

Idiote.

X

Elle est tombée... Sans faire le moindre bruit.

X

Idiote !

X

Si elle L'aimait, pourquoi s'est-elle jetée de là-haut ? L'amour lui faisait-il si mal qu'elle n'en pouvait plus ? En avait-elle assez de L'attendre ? Il ne serait pas revenu. Pourquoi, alors ?! A qui elle dédicaçait sa mort ? Quelle idiote, quelle idiote !

X

Elle L'aime. Elle L'aimait. Et Il l'aimait aussi, malgré tout.

X

Idiot.

X

_Compte-rendu du procès des Hautes Instances de la Chambre des 46._

_Date : 31 janvier_

_Sujet : Gin Ichimaru_

_Chefs d'accusation : Désertion de son poste de Capitaine, pactisation avec l'ennemi, ralliement du Monde Hollow, complicité avec le traître Aizen Sosuke – précédemment jugé – tentative massive d'assassinat, vol du Hogyoku, projet de détruire le Seireitei, etc._

_Condamnation : Exécution par le Sogyoku, sera effectuée le 16 février._

X

- Combien de temps encore ?

- Il te reste deux semaines, Ichimaru. Deux semaines encore à passer ici.

X

Idiot.

X

- Une requête, Ichimaru ?

- J'aimerais parler avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

X

Idiot.

X

- Je veux savoir... comment c'est arrivé... Comment elle...

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, salaud ! C'est TA faute si elle est morte !

- Je sais mais... Pour elle, alors. Faites-le... pour elle.

- Va crever !

Bruit d'une porte que l'on claque.

X

Idiot.

X

- J'ai trouvé cette lettre dans son bureau... Elle vous est destinée.

- ...

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas... Entant donné nos situations respectives mais... c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, je crois.

- Merci, Izuru. Tu l'as ouverte ?

- Non. Mais j'aurais dû...

- Merci. Pour elle. Et... désolé. Pour tout.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses. Ca ne me la ramènera pas. Tout ça c'est votre faute. Et la sienne, aussi.

- ...

- Elle aurait pas dû s'accrocher à vous. Elle aurait été plus heureuse ici. Avec Shûhei... Ou avec moi.

- Je suis navré, Izuru. Vraiment...

- Allez vous faire voir.

X

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser !_

X

_Je te hais, je te hais..._

X

_Oh putain. Putain de putain._

X

_Je t'aime, Gin. A crever._

_Ran_

X

Idiot !

X

- Un dernier mot, Ichimaru ?

- Non. Tuez-moi.

- Libérez le Sogyoku !

X

« Tu l'aimais, pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Gin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait douter d'elle ? Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné ? Tu l'as abandonnée. Tu savais, tu savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Tu savais et tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi ? Par peur de la perdre à jamais, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur d'aimer peut-être ? »

X

Idiot.

X

Il l'aime. Il l'aimait. Et elle L'aimait aussi, malgré tout.

X

Bande d'idiots...

**FIN**


	6. Empty Dialog

**Titre** : Empty Dialog

**Genre** : Tragedy / Friendship

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couple**s : Gin/Ran, Toshi/Ran, Hina/?

**Raiting** : K+

* * *

**Empty dialog**

C'est toujours la même rengaine. Toujours le même son à mes oreilles. Les mêmes mots qui m'écorchent, me brûlent, me blessent. Le même ton agressif, empreint d'amertume et de colère, comme si je t'insupportais. Et c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'énerve. Je t'empoisonne l'existence. Tu me traînes avec toi à contre-coeur, comme on traînerai un boulet. Oh, un gentil boulet, bien mignon, bien joli, mais un boulet quand même. Les boulets, on ne les entraîne pas avec soi, idiot. On les laisse dans un coin, en attendant qu'ils se débrouillent comme des grands. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, alors ? Tu as pitié ? Tu as une dette envers moi ? Tu m'aimes ? Autre chose ? Réponds-moi, alors, au lieu de t'enfermer derrière ton mur de glace.

Et n'aie pas peur de me blesser, surtout. J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais. Ca fera une blessure de plus sur mon âme à vif et alors ? Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, te supplier, ni essayer de te tuer. Tu as peur de moi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis quand même plus faible que toi, tu sais. Ou bien est-ce parce que tu ne supportes pas de faire couler la moindre goutte de mon sang que tu gardes un oeil distant sur moi ? Parle-moi, je peux t'écouter. Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus forte. Mais tes silences ne me tuent pas, ils me découragent.

Quoi ? Ne suis plus digne de ta confiance, n'ai-je pas droit à ta reconnaissance ? Suis-je toujours la faible petite soeur que tu essaies de protéger à tout prix ? J'ai changé, tu sais. En bien. En mal. Certains me disent devenue plus efficace, plus forte, plus endurante. D'autres secouent la tête et me décrivent comme froide, distante, dépressive. C'est vrai que j'ai coupé les ponts avec presque tous mes anciens amis. Sauf avec toi. Parce que tu n'es pas mon ami, tu es mon frère. Toi seul ne m'a pas trahie, toi seul peux me comprendre. Toi seul compte désormais.

Veux-tu me tourner le dos, comme je l'ai fait aux autres ? Et pourquoi ? Pour me donner une leçon ? Parce que tu ne supportes plus de me voir ? Parce que tu aimerais me retrouver, comme avant ? Trop tard, j'ai changé. Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois, c'est ça ? Désolée, je n'y peux rien. La folie change les gens et folle, je l'ai été. Folle et aveugle. Oh ! combien de temps encore cela me poursuivra-t-il ? Je ne veux pas lire le dégoût dans ton regard, tu sais. Les autres n'ont pas d'importance. Mais toi... je ne supporterais pas.

Parle-moi, à la fin ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es si glacial, pourquoi les sourires que tu me lançais autrefois sont si rares aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu as voulu changer toi aussi ? Pourquoi tu t'éloignes, pourquoi tu me laisses ? As-tu peur de l'ombre qui flotte dans mes yeux ? Tu as changé, toi aussi, la folie t'a changé. Je sais à quel point tu étais attaché à ta vice-capitaine, je sais à quel point sa perte t'a affecté et je sais à quel point ta haine envers son meurtrier, cet homme au sourire de serpent et aux yeux de sang, était grande. Je sais, mais tu n'en as pas parlé. Tu n'en parles pas. Tu te tais et tes yeux deviennent presque aussi noirs que les miens. Tu as soif de vengeance ? Tu as soif de haine ? Moi aussi, mon coeur est noir. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu te quitter, parce que nos haines sont semblables de mêmes que nos amours.

Mon amour causa ma perte. J'ai été envoûtée par son sourire bienveillant, sa voix de velours, ses yeux perçants... Il m'a aveuglée. Je n'ai pas su voir la noirceur derrière le masque et quand j'ai compris, il m'avait passé une lame au travers du corps. Il a laissé mon corps et mon coeur en morceaux. Je l'ai haï, à mourir.

Ton amour fut ta déchirure à toi aussi. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle et elle ne voyait que lui, comme dans les mauvais films. Quand il est parti, tu as séché ses larmes et réparé son coeur consciencieusement, avec patience et douceur. Elle souriait mais plus comme avant. Elle aussi avait le coeur noirci par la haine et la douleur et même si son affection - peut-on parler d'amour dans son cas ? - pour toi était réciproque, c'est dans les bras de ce serpent venimeux qu'elle est morte, c'est dans ses bras qu'elle a soufflé "Je t'aime".

Tu as mal, je le sais. Moi aussi, j'ai mal. On se comprend, on se complète alors pourquoi on ne se parle plus ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de se détacher de l'autre alors qu'on ne désire que cela ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser partir ? Je ne tolère plus tes regards, je ne supporte plus cette vie. J'aimerais qu'on se parle à nouveau comme avant, que les ombres de la folie et de la haine se dissipent, juste pour un moment. Que tu me souries, me prennes dans tes bras en me chuchotant à l'oreille que tout va bien, que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je suis en sécurité. Au lieu de ça, tu es de plus en plus distant, à un tel point que j'hésite à t'appeler par ton prénom. Et pourtant, tu es toujours là. Pourquoi ?

J'aimerais te quitter définitivement, que nous ne nous voyons plus, plutôt que de rester dans cette situation. Ca nous fait souffrir, tu sais. Méritons-nous cette souffrance supplémentaire ? Tu crois vraiment que ça nous rachètera ? Allons, tu te fais des illusions ! Tu es assez lucide pour savoir que la rédemption, c'est des conneries. Qu'au bout du tunnel, il n'y a rien que la folie, cette même folie qui te poussera à te jeter du haut d'une falaise. Tu veux vraiment mourir ainsi ? Tu veux mourir tout court ? Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à souffrir autant alors que tu sais que, ensemble, on pourra surmonter tout ça. Pourquoi tu t'en vas, pourquoi tu me laisses affronter ça toute seule ? Je veux que tu partes si tu n'as rien à me dire, je veux que tu me laisses avec mes démons. Je veux que tu cesses de me regarder comme tu le fais. J'ai changé et toi aussi ! Pourquoi vouloir revenir en arrière ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix que nous restions en contact, si on ne se supporte plus ? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à rester ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me parler ?!

Qu'es-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Réponds-moi, Toshirô. Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît !

Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

.

-Elle parle encore toute seule.  
-Ts. Elle débloque sérieux, je te dis. Avec la trahison d'Aizen et la mort du Capitaine Hitsugaya, elle a de quoi. J'ai juste peur qu'elle ne s'en relève jamais. Elle paraît si... ailleurs. On dirait qu'elle n'est plus vraiment là.  
-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Renji. Elle ira mieux.  
-Oui. Elle ira mieux.  
-... Faut qu'on y aille. On va être en retard.  
-Ouais. Bonne nuit, Momo.  
-Bonne nuit, Hinamori.

**FIN**


	7. Cristal Heart

**Titre** : Cristal Heart

**Genre** : Romance / Tragedy

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couples** : Neliel/Ichi, Neliel/?

**Raiting** : K+

* * *

**Cristal Heart**

- Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore -

_Il avait un coeur qui lui rappelait que l'amour était un poison._

On m'a toujours dit que l'amour crevait le coeur et arrachait les yeux, que les femmes étaient des démons qui n'attendaient qu'une faiblesse de ma part pour m'entraîner dans un monde obscur dont on ne revenait pas, qu'on devenait vite dépendant et qu'il fallait que je me tienne bien loin de tout ça, que je me montre plus fort que les viles créatures qu'étaient les femmes. C'est un peu idiot mais les valeurs qu'on inculque pendant l'enfance ont la vie dure, en particulier quand on doit se battre pour survivre et qu'on s'endort sur le sable, la peur au ventre, parce qu'on ne sait pas si on va se réveiller au matin. A l'époque, j'étais tout jeune et je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, mais je sais que mes mentors avaient les femmes en sainte horreur et les évitaient comme la peste. J'ai fait pareil. On a toujours besoin d'un modèle et le mien n'était pas terrible mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Quand j'ai été assez grand, quand mes mentors m'ont laissé faire trembler mon monde, j'ai toujours veillé à ne jamais croiser la route d'une femme. Je restais loin d'elle, comme un papillon craintif qui s'éloigne de la lampe pour mieux y revenir et se brûler les ailes, se brûler tout entier. Je savais que le jour où je céderais à une femme, je serais comme ce papillon, consumé par une passion dont je ne voulais pas. Le jour où je me donnerais à une femme, je perdrais cette vie, car le coeur des Hollows n'est pas fait pour supporter l'amour.

Mais cette vie, je la chérissais car elle était tout ce que j'avais connu. J'avais peur, peur de cette crainte que m'inspiraient les femmes. De LA femme que je trouverais inévitablement sur mon chemin, sinistre malédiction contre laquelle je me sentais impuissant. Alors, j'ai décidé de vivre. Vivre avec rage, avec toute la passion dont je n'étais pas sûr de supporter. M'attendant à mourir foudroyé, j'ai vécu avec toute la fougue et l'amertume dont j'étais capable. J'ai su me hisser plus haut que le sol d'où j'étais issu, jusqu'à presque toucher les étoiles.

Quand j'ai pu entrer dans l'armée d'Aizen, ma crainte s'était quelque peu estompée mais je n'étais pas pour autant décidé à vivre moins rageusement. Je suis issu d'un milieu où il faut se battre continuellement pour espérer survivre, où il ne faut dormir que d'un oeil si on ne veut pas se faire tuer dans son sommeil. Je voulais briller, tirer mon moment de gloire de cette vie trop courte et je voulais gravir rapidement les échelons. Atteindre l'Espada, ce plafond qui me semblait aussi innaccesible que le ciel. Ce fut chose faite, non sans mal, une victoire que j'ai savourée sans complexe et sans retenue.

J'aurais dû me méfier, c'est vrai. Mais j'étais ivre, grisé par les évènements, par mon sentiment de toute-puissance, par ma réussite illusoire. C'est dans ce plein moment de triomphe que j'ai été fauché, comme une mouche en plein vol prise dans les mailles de la toile d'araignée. En atteignant le ciel, j'avais précipité ma fin.

Je me souviendrais à jamais de notre première rencontre. Il me paraîtrait inconvenant, voire absurde, de reléguer ce moment maudit au fin fond de ma mémoire. Elle était là, au balcon, ses cheveux longs offerts au vent, la lune éclairant son visage de marbre, lui donnant l'air d'une fée translucide dans sa robe blanche éclairée par la faible lueur nocturne. Et il m'a semblé qu'un éclair blanc venait de me transpercer le coeur pour me faire tomber, tomber dans un gouffre dont je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. J'ai dû avoir l'air idiot car elle s'est arrachée à sa contemplation pour me regarder de ses grands yeux tristes et fiers et il m'a semblé qu'un sourire désabusé venait éclairer son visage. Elle n'a rien dit, elle a juste quitté le balcon, me laissant comme frappé par la foudre, mon coeur inexistant se serrant face à un nouveau sentiment. Et puis la rage est revenue, accompagnée d'un désespoir sans nom. Ma vie, placée sous les meilleurs auspices, était destinée à s'arrêter avec brusquerie et cruauté.

Je n'ai pas été surpris en apprenant que mon âme damnée se trouvait également dans l'Espada. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement d'ailleurs ? Comment une telle créature qui brillait pas sa force et son courage aurait-elle pu se contenter des rangs inférieurs ? Elle brillait trop, était destinée à une meilleure vie. Elle me ressemblait, sur ce point, et cela me mettait hors de moi. Je ne voulais avoir aucune ressemblance avec mon futur assassin et je n'en avais du reste pas : elle était éclatante de beauté et pouvait facilement avoir toute la gent masculine à ses pieds, mon physique suscitait le dégoût ou la pitié unanime ; elle était d'un courage et d'une droiture à toute épreuve, j'étais lâche et sans scrupules, tel un corbeau ; elle pouvait être douce, presque tendre mais également impitoyable, ceux qui avaient su voir au-delà du physique avaient abandonné devant la carapace de rage et de défaitisme qui entourait ce qui me restait d'âme. Notre seul point commun était notre destin hors du commun qui nous avais fait toucher les étoiles de la gloire. Je l'aimais pourtant, et cet amour dévorant menaçait de prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Alors j'ai menti, j'ai fait semblant et j'étais très doué. Si doué que j'ai cru me persuader de la détester, de la haïr pour le fait qu'elle achèverait ma vie, tôt ou tard. Et mieux valait tard que tôt.

Alors quand j'ai eu l'opportunité de l'écarter de ma vie, de retarder l'échéance fatale, je n'ai pas hésité même si cela était synonyme de souffrances pour elle. Après tout, ne vivions-nous pas dans la perspective de souffrances continuelles ? Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce triste passage, si ce n'est que pour y souligner le soutien de mon meilleur ami dans cette affaire.

Quand j'y repense, mon meilleur ami ne l'ai jamais aimée. Il trouvait ridicule ma fascination à son égard mais je pensais qu'il était plutôt effrayé par l'existence d'un pouvoir si fort. Et effrayé par l'idée de ma perte proche. Si j'avais pu lire entre les lignes, j'aurais vu le désir traverser ses yeux par intermittence. Mais je vivais dans la crainte et j'étais sûr que la prochaine fois que je croiserais ses yeux, ce serait ma fin. Alors, j'ai vécu avec encore plus de rage, à chaque fois plus violent et seul, guettant son regard immense à chaque pas, à chaque souffle, à chaque combat.

On aurait pu croire que j'étais préparé à la revoir mais son regard accusateur et son visage en colère m'ont désarçonné. Lui avais-je fait si mal ? Etait-ce possible qu'elle me déteste au point de me tuer ? Je me suis senti désemparé. Mon mensonge me semblait si fade devant ses yeux. Je me sentais à nu devant elle et bizarrement, j'aimais ressentir cela. J'ai réalisé... combien ma vie avait paru fade et sans intérêt sans elle. Parce qu'elle était ma vie, depuis le moment où elle avait fait basculer mon âme. Mais j'avais eu envie de vivre, de profiter de ma gloire et si elle était restée, je n'aurais pas pu. Peut-elle comprendre ? Puis-je seulement lui expliquer, lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ? Et maintenant que tout le monde a été écarté, que nous sommes seuls face à face à nous affronter, je veux lui dire, lui dire que je suis désolé, que peu m'importe la mort si c'est elle qui me la donne.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa colère est dévastatrice, sa tristesse est apocalyptique. Savoir que je suis à la base de tout cela me comble et me désole. Est-ce que elle a des sentiments pour moi, tout négatifs qu'ils soient ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour elle ? Un ennemi, un misérable, un lâche qui a profité de sa position ? Rien de tout ça ? Autre chose qu'elle ne veut pas dire ? Mon corps est tendu, dans l'attente d'un coup mais rien ne vient. Elle veut une réponse. Elle l'aura.

- Parce que je t'...

- NON !

Elle s'est jetée en pleurant sur ma bouche, la mordant, la ravageant de ses dents tranchantes pour m'empêcher de prononcer les mots fatidiques. Je me laisse faire, trop surpris par elle, trop plein de remords pour prendre plaisir à ce moment dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Elle arrête soudain de m'embrasser pour se serrer contre mon corps longiligne, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pleure, pourquoi ce baiser...

- Neliel, je...

- Tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! rugit-elle, furieuse. Tu as toujours été lâche, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi m'empêches-tu de me venger, pourquoi es-tu si ignoble et retors ? Pourquoi faut-il que... que tu...

- Ce n'est pas pour me venger, ni une nouvelle parade. C'est la simple vérité, j'affirme, un peu énervé.

Elle se recule un peu, me regarde dans les yeux et sa colère s'évanouit. Normal, elle est intelligente, en plus du reste. Elle sait que sa colère ne la mènera qu'à notre destruction prématurée. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça manifestement. Et ses yeux se voilent soudain d'une pitié affligeante qui me met en rage plus que tout le reste. Je me dégage de ses bras, hors de moi.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Neliel. J'en ai eu assez comme ça.

- Tu... Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Le coeur dépasse la compréhension, la raison. Autant justifier l'injustifiable, définir l'indéfinissable, espérer que notre ciel devienne bleu et que notre sol produise des arbres.

- Tu n'as pas de coeur, crache-t-elle, désappointée.

- Tu te trompes, Neliel. J'ai un coeur, un coeur de cristal et si tu le voulais, tu pourrais facilement le briser. Est-ce que tu le veux ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait tellement de mal à un point tel que tu ne désires plus que ma souffrance, ma mort ? Mais toi, petite fille, comment peux-tu ignorer la peur passionnée que tu m'inspires ? Je t'ai cherchée si longtemps, Neliel, et j'ai eu peur de ton pouvoir si absolu sur moi. J'ai cherché à me protéger, à survivre. Je ne pensais pas que tu verserais tant de larmes.

- Menteur.

- Non. Hypocrite, lâche, hideux... certainement. Mais pas menteur. Jamais. Et surtout pas à toi, Neliel.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai eu envie de vivre, comme toi tu as certainement eu envie. Et tu as eu raison. Comment ne pas aimer cette vie ? Ce corps, cette force que m'a offert la nature ? Je n'envie pas les shinigamis et leurs âmes si éclatantes. Je préfère ce monde de sable et de sang, ce monde où j'ai appris à grandir, à vivre, à aimer. A t'aimer. C'est à la lumière de cette lune que je l'ai appris et cela vaut tous les soleils du monde.

Le silence reprend possession de la nuit éternelle et je la regarde, surpris. Ses yeux immenses sont fixés sur moi et je peux y voir des étoiles danser. Et je sais que elle aussi, elle aime. Pas moi, bien sûr, cela serait trop beau mais savoir que nous partageons ce sentiment me met du baume au coeur. Elle paraît si lointaine et pourtant je n'ai qu'à tendre la main et elle sera proche, si proche que je pourrais l'aimer tout mon soûl sans que les dieux ne nous foudroient.

- Tu ne dis rien ? je demande, peu rassuré par son silence.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, mais je comprends. L'amour n'est beau que s'il est simple et impossible et c'est rarement le cas, mais je suis heureuse de savoir que tu m'as aimé comme j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ne parle pas au passé, s'il te plaît. Ne salis pas mes sentiments aussi troublants te semblent-ils. Je t'aime. Tu seras la seule, à jamais.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais si je pars, aujourd'hui maintenant ? Seras-tu fidèle à ma mémoire, à mes lèvres qui ont déchiré ta bouche ?

- Je n'ai jamais touché personne, même quand je ne te connaissais pas. Crois-tu que ton départ changera quelque chose ? Me fais-tu si peu confiance ? Tu règnes sans partage sur mon coeur et il est trop fragile pour je prenne le risque de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et si... je ne revenais pas ?

- Pourquoi me poser la question ? Ton coeur est avec ce jeune homme aux cheveux de feu qui combat avec l'énergie du désespoir en haut de cette tour. Ton choix est déjà fait, petite fille. Tu ne reviendras pas.

- Et cela te fait de la peine.

- Bien sûr. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu toucher tes lèvres avant notre départ.

- Notre ?

- Si tu pars, je ne veux pas rester. Je ne suis pas patient et encore moins si tu dois ne jamais revenir. Sache juste que mon coeur reste ici, à l'endroit où je t'ai avoué mon amour, à l'endroit où il y a eu, pendant un battement de temps, un "nous". Sache aussi que même si tu t'en vas, même si ton amour ne m'est pas destiné, je continuerais de t'aimer. Mal, discrètement, jalousement... mais je t'aimerai. N'en doute jamais.

- Je ne douterais pas. Si je pouvais t'aimer comme j'aime Ichigo, je...

- Ne regrette pas, Neliel. Vis et aime, comme j'ai vécu et aimé. Nous bâtirons le reste de nos propres mains et expériences. Nous volerons haut dans le ciel, pour toucher toi le soleil, moi la lune mais nos vols seront liés. Nos destinées ont toujours été liées, par mon amour et ton intelligence, par ma lâcheté et ta force. Un tel lien ne peut que perdurer.

- Alors j'espère juste qu'il perdurera... Noitora, me répond-elle et son sourire est le plus beau trésor que la nuit pouvait m'offrir.

_Elle avait un coeur qui lui donnait un amour dont elle ne voulait pas._

**FIN**


	8. Black Sheep

**Titre** : Black Sheep

**Genre** : General

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couples** : /

**Raiting** : K

* * *

Black Sheep

.

A Rome, fais comme les Romains.

.

Faire comme les Romains... en d'autres termes, se comporter selon les règles que la société avait définies, rester dans le rang, ne pas paraître le mouton noir de la communauté... ce qui impliquait une certaine modération de la part de Gin. Non seulement dans son caractère qui était déjà joueur et délicieusement vicieux mais aussi dans son apparence qu'il se devait de garder un minimum sobre pour ne pas attirer la curiosité malsaine de tous le monde.

Il avait dû renoncer très jeune à cacher ses yeux écarlates pour éviter le dégoût, la terreur ou l'admiration mitigée que lui portait le reste du monde. Même Rangiku, sa compagne de toujours, n'avait que très peu de fois pu apercevoir la couleur sanguine des fameux iris que Gin cachait plus par nécessité que par honte réelle. Forcément, les paupières semi-closes en permanence attiraient comme un aimant les esprits faibles et curieux qui espéraient deviner quel mystique secret se dissimulait derrière. Gin en aurait presque ri, si la situation n'était pas aussi inconfortable. Il aimait ses yeux. Contre tous, il pensait que la couleur qu'ils reflétaient n'était pas celle du sang mais du rubis, une pierre précieuse et rare - exactement comme lui. Aizen riait et disait qu'il le reconnaissait bien là. Tôsen ne disait rien. A quoi bon ? Gin aimait ses yeux. Plus, il les considérait comme des outils rares et précieux et les chérissait tendrement en les protégeant du monde extérieur qui pouvait se montrer bien cruel.

Par compensation, il affichait en permanence un sourire goguenard qui représentait pour lui la meilleure des armes et le meilleur des boucliers. Une arme qui terrorisait autant que la dégaine froide de Byakuya Kuchiki ou que la silhouette menaçante de Zaraki Kenpachi. Un bouclier derrière lequel se réfugier en cas de besoin, même si cela était rare. Ce sourire était toujours le même et seuls quelques rares personnes savaient saisir les nuances qui le teintaient. Gin aimait ce masque qui le distanciait par rapport aux personnes. Il ne le laissait presque jamais tomber, même en présence de Rangiku que le sourire ne dérangeait pas, car il faisait partie intégrante de son ami. Quant à Aizen et Tôsen s'en fichaient comme d'une guigne. Du moment que Gin n'attirait l'attention que sur lui.

La remarque avait d'ailleurs un peu contrarié Gin : il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention ! Il était l'ombre, le sournois serpent qui se glissait dans la nuit pour tuer discrètement ses proies, celui qui faisait régner la terreur parce qu'il ne se montrait jamais. Un ennemi qui se révèle faisait beaucoup moins peur qu'un ennemi qui reste dans l'ombre. Aizen savait qu'il lui faudrait jouer une partie de son plan dans l'ombre mais c'était tellement plus terrifiant - et amusant ! - si on donnait l'impression d'être un ennemi, sans toutefois en avancer aucune preuve. Les gens étaient plus vite nerveux, leurs nerfs craquaient plus vite. Et ils étaient tellement plus faciles à manipuler ! La preuve avec cette idiote d'Hinamori. Ou ce pantin d'Hitsugaya. Des esprits faibles ou curieux qui avaient décidé d'approcher trop près du feu.

A sa charge, Gin faisait de gros efforts pour s'intégrer aux Shinigamis comme le voulait Aizen. Si ce dernier était satisfait du travail de Gin, il lui avait toutefois recommandé de faire attention, de modérer son comportement et qu'une fois qu'ils seraient partis de la Soul Society, il pourrait se livrer à toutes les frasques possibles et inimaginables. Ce à quoi Gin répondait par un sourire - en apparence innocent - et un haussement d'épaules. Aizen soupirait: il ne pouvait pas blâmer le troisième capitaine à cause de sa nature profonde, si ? Gin s'amusait de l'embarras qu'il causait parfois à Aizen et se retenait de faire n'importe quoi même si parfois son pied déviait du droit chemin. Il se faisait taper sur les doigts après mais rien ne valait ces petits moments de plaisir quand il se laissait aller à être plus joueur et vicieux que d'habitude. Rangiku était la seule qui ne s'offusquait pas du comportement de son meilleur ami, sans doute parce qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne et qu'elle savait que ces débordements étaient des manifestations naturelles de sa personnalité. Elle n'avait sûrement pas été chercher plus loin, la pauvre naïve. Quand comprendra-t-elle que tout ça, n'est pas un jeu ? C'était réel, du moins pour Gin, ça l'était.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'a pas eu de remords en lui disant adieu, sur la colline du Sokyoku. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté sa véritable personnalité, ni le fait que son coeur soit si noire, si coeur il était avéré qu'il possédait. Non, elle n'aurait pas compris. Alors il n'a pas de regrets de la quitter. Ils auraient fini par se faire du mal.

En y repensant bien, il n'a jamais pu vraiment s'insérer dans le moule. Il y avait toujours un petit défaut, un truc qui fonctionnait pas et qui attirait suspicion et admiration mêlées. Un mouton noir reste toujours un mouton noir, non ? Même s'il essaye de se peindre en blanc pour ressembler aux autres, cela ne donnera jamais que du gris. Et cela s'effacera avec la première pluie, le premier orage.

Son sourire s'efface et il ouvre ses yeux écarlates. Il est enfin libéré de ses chaînes. Libre ! L'avenir s'ouvre sur un horizon qu'il a espéré toute sa vie. Libre d'être comme il est, de faire ce qu'il veut. Libre !

Il sourit. Las Noches l'attend, promesse d'un nouveau départ.

Que disait le dicton déjà ?

.

A Rome, fais comme les Romains.

Et complote à la grecque, pour qu'ils n'y comprennent rien !

.

**FIN**


	9. Masked

**Titre** : Masked

**Genre** : Poetry / Tragedy

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couples** : /

**Raiting** : K+

* * *

**Masked**

- - - - - **  
**

Lame d'argent

Gouttes de vent

Marche du temps

J'entends au loin

Les carillons

L'horizon gracieux

Les chants du choeur

Ils m'appellent

Je t'entends

Ô Reine nocturne

Vase de tristesse

Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Larme d'argent

Eclat du tranchant

Bruissements

_Ichigo K._

[Silver Blade]

- - - - - - - - -

**Douce amertume que de voir le temps passer, de voir votre vie s'étendre petit à petit et de ne rien pouvoir changer à l'immense gâchis qu'elle a été. Douce illusions brisées, doux rêves malmenés... Et quelle douceur amère encore que de se laisser emporter par un repos que l'on espère éternel.**

**S'il n'y avait que ça, je me serais laissé allé à ces bras tendres et prometteurs, voilà des années. Mais justement, il y a autre chose. Un espoir ténu de voir les choses changer, de pouvoir à nouveau sourire, de pouvoir encore une fois "faire comme avant" quand "avant" c'était "mieux" que maintenant.**

**Cet espoir, c'est un gamin qui me l'a donné.**

**Un humain, fort mais pas spécialement doué, lucide sans être intelligent et par dessus tout, trop profondément attaché aux gens qui lui sont chers pour tout simplement les laisser tomber. Un imbécile, quoi.**

**Exactement comme moi, celui que j'étais "avant".**

**J'ai été dur avec cet enfant, intransigeant comme je peux l'être envers moi-même, ne lui laissant aucune chance de revenir pleurer sur son passé. Il m'avait apporté l'espoir, qu'il s'en montre digne à la fin ! Mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'avais pitié de lui, pitié de ses cris de détresse inconscients, pitié de sa candeur blessée... Je me suis pris au jeu, j'ai voulu qu'il y ait moyen de retourner et une fois de plus, je me suis retourné sur le passé et recommencé à me morfondre sans retenue. Et une fois de plus, Hiyori est revenue me chercher, râlant et rechignant comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle m'engueulait, me frappait, me traitait d'imbécile et oh ! que c'était vrai, qu'il n'y avait pas de plus noble et misérable spectacle qu'Hiyori la furieuse, Hiyori la glorieuse me noyant dans la boue pour mieux m'en relever après, furibond et honteux. Mieux reprendre ses repères et aller de l'avant. Parce que tout n'est pas si mal en ce bas monde tout compte fait...**

**Tu le sais, non... Ichigo ?**

**Alors pourquoi tu ne t'arrêtes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? Quelle est cette haine qui couve dans ton regard et qui te fait perdre la raison ? Je ne te reconnais pas dans ces yeux dorés, pareils à la lave en fusion qui s'échappe d'un volcan. Où es-tu dans cette marée montante ? Vis-tu encore seulement ? Je t'en prie, Ichigo, écoute-moi. Ecoute-moi et reviens.**

**Reviens... Tu n'es pas comme ça. Reviens !  
**

**Ne m'oblige pas à arracher ce masque.**

- - - - - - - - -

Revenir.

Se souvenir.

Repartir.

Qui me suivra ?

Qui m'écoutera ?

L'heure continue.

La marche reprend.

Lentement.

Le pendule se balance.

Avant.

Arrière.

Arrière.

Le temps s'effondre.

Et nous avec.

**Shinji H.**

[Turn back the pendulum]

- - - - - - - - -

_Ce n'est pas moi, sous ce masque. Ce n'est pas moi qui les transperce et qui se délecte de leur sang, de leurs souffrances, de leurs pleurs. Ce n'est pas moi qui rit comme un forcené sous le regard horrifié de tous. Ce n'est pas moi qui es là. Ce n'est pas moi ! Tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais._

_C'est l'autre._

_J'ai cru pouvoir le maîtriser, l'arrêter. Rien à faire. Sa folie m'a submergé, me laissant juste assez de souffle pour m'accrocher, regarder, être spectateur de sa folie et de ma déchéance. Les regarder mourir les uns après les autres, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de supplier qu'on me tue, pour mettre fin à cette cérémonie macabre. Vite. Je n'en veux plus de ce spectacle. Cela ne sert plus à rien d'essayer. Alors tuez-moi, je vous en supplie. N'hésitez plus, je ne pourrais pas revenir. Je vous en prie._

_Je t'en supplie. Avant que tout s'effondre. Sauve-moi..._

_Shinji !_

- - - - - - - - -

Et si tu veux savoir

Il y a un espoir

Qui ne ment pas

Qui ne blesse pas

Et quoi ? Et quoi ?

On court après quoi ?

Est-ce que c'est moi ?

Est-ce que c'est toi ?

_Ichigo K._

[Try again]

- - - - - - - - -

**Arrête. Arrête cette folie.**

_Je ne peux pas._

**Si, tu peux. Je le sais.**

_Non._

**Si ! Essaie ! N'abandonne pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tout laisser tomber.**

_Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... comment faire ?_

**Tu peux y arriver. Reviens. Suis ma voix.**

_Je ne peux... je ne sais..._

**Ichigo !**

_Je... Pardon..._

**Espèce d'abruti !  
**

- - - - - - - - -

Revivre et survivre

Laisse-moi le temps

De vivre

Tout simplement.

**Shinji H.**

[Time]

- - - - - - - - -

L'honneur est une personne blonde, presque frêle qui s'élance vers la mort, mûe par une douleur sans précédent. Le Destin a le bruit sec d'un coup d'épée qui tranche la chair. L'espoir a le râle d'une personne blessée. La fatalité a le cri muet d'horreur sur toutes les lèvres. Le salut a l'odeur du sang qui coule à flots. La victoire a le son d'un masque arraché. Et après... c'est le noir.

-SHINJI !

- - - - - - - - -

La mort est belle

L'honneur est sauf

Et après ?

Quel gâchis.

_Ichigo K._

[To a dead friend]

- - - - - - - - -

**FIN**


	10. Frozen souls

**Titre** : Frozen souls

**Genre** : Tragedy

**Base** : Bleach

**Crédits** : Tite Kubo

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Couples** : Surprise

**Raiting** : K+

* * *

**Frozen souls**

.**  
**

_Le dragon déploie sa crinière flamboyante et expire, dans un rugissement muet._

_Notre existence se tourne vers ce moment, comme on se tournerait vers le salut._

_Nos âmes gelées se réchauffent à son cri et brûlent, telles des comètes célestes._

_Elles brûlent de mille feux avant de retomber dans leur éternel sommeil de glace._

_Nos âmes, oui, ne sont pas faites pour vivre dans la lumière._

T.

- - - - -

**Lentement, les soleils s'éteignent pour ne plus rien laisser de leur passage.**

**Lentement, ta silhouette décline et se flétrit, fleur déclinante devant le gel.**

**Le temps s'arrête, la foudre frappe le coeur des hommes et la vie disparaît, en hurlant.**

**Tu n'es plus qu'âme gelée, brisée par les années et la solitude.**

R.

- - - - -

_Il contemple avec un rien de contentement la couche de glace qui recouvre le Seireitei. Le paysage semble ainsi figé dans le temps, sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne troubler l'espace qui semble aujourd'hui prendre des proportions immenses. Le silence se fait, comme si toutes les âmes du monde s'étaient voilées et parées de noir pour célébrer le deuil de quelque divinité, le deuil du soleil et de la vie._

_24 décembre. Les larmes avant la fête. Pour rire correctement, il faut pleurer d'abord. Avoir les yeux secs à force de larmes pour pouvoir ensuite, fêter dignement._

_A cette pensée, il détourne la tête, s'arrachant ainsi à la contemplation du Seireitei en deuil, et se lève doucement, sans faire de bruit. Respectant cette règle du silence, il retire sa veste de Capitaine, la plie soigneusement, pose délicatement son zampakuto et ouvre la porte. Le froid l'assaille mais il n'en a cure. Depuis quand le froid ne l'atteint plus, depuis quand ne fait-il plus la différence entre les rayons brûlants du soleil et les pieux de glace qui viennent lui transpercer le coeur alors qu'il s'avance le long de l'allée enneigée. Depuis combien de temps la flamme qui brûlait faiblement au fond de son coeur s'est-elle éteinte pour ne plus laisser qu'un coeur transi, une âme gelée ?_

_Trop longtemps. Cela fait trop longtemps que ses flammes sont mortes, à jamais. Et s'il sort, s'il marche le long de ce chemin de neige, de ce chemin des âmes, il ne sait pas encore pourquoi il fait ça, ni pourquoi il emprunte le même chemin._

_Il sait juste que sa peine est encore là, bien à l'abri dans son âme gelée._

- - - - -

**Elle lève les yeux vers les teintures blanches qu'ont pris les lignes de l'horizon. Le froid est au rendez-vous en ce 24 décembre, ainsi que la peine. Elle frissonne et replace son kimono sur ses épaules. Elle est transie alors qu'elle marche sur ce doux chemin de neige, alors qu'elle s'avance pour à nouveau faire face à son chagrin, si insondable soit-il, à son coeur qui semble se pétrifier dans sa poitrine frêle. Elle a maigri, elle paraît si petite, si faible en avançant sur ce chemin neigeux.**

**Elle passe le muret, franchit le petit portail et s'avance au milieu de l'allée. Elle sait où aller et va directement au fond. Elle passe des rangées fleuries. Il n'y a personne. La neige a dû décourager certains, la tristesse a sûrement eu raison du reste. Personne ne songe plus à venir ici, depuis bien longtemps. Sauf ceux qui ont tout perdu et qui viennent ici pour ressasser les souvenirs d'un âge d'or, perdu depuis trop longtemps. Elle est de ces gens là, elle n'a pas de honte à le montrer. Elle plaint plutôt les autres, ceux que la tristesse a déserté, ceux qui font semblant, qui disent que "tout va bien" alors que le coeur gronde à la révolte, à la peine, au désespoir. Elle plaint les âmes mortes qui n'ont pas la force de le reconnaître.**

**Elle ne fait pas attention à la silhouette qui reste prostrée sur les dalles de pierre. Elle ne fait plus attention qu'aux deux noms gravés dans le marbre, côte à côte. Aux personnes qui se trouvent en dessous - où du moins à leur cadavre spirituel en décomposition lente. A ceux qu'elle a perdu. Ou est-ce eux qui l'ont perdue ? Elle l'ignore.**

**Elle sait juste que la blessure est encore à vif, sous l'épaisse couche de glace qui la recouvre.**

- - - - -

_Il tourne la tête vers la visiteuse. Ils sont rares ceux à venir se recueillir ici, la veille de Noël. Les gens viennent quelques jours plus tard généralement, ceux qui ne veulent pas oublier ou ceux qui se sentent obligés de venir. Comportement ridicule mais que peut-il face à la puérilité du monde ? Alors qu'elle... elle semble différente des autres. Elle a beaucoup perdu, elle aussi, mais aveuglé par son propre désespoir, il était passé à côté. Comme de beaucoup de choses depuis... cette guerre maudite. Que lui avait-elle apporté sinon la mort et la douleur ? C'était sur ce champ de bataille que son ultime flamme s'était éteinte, que le dernier rayon de soleil de sa vie était mort... à jamais._

_Quand tout soleil à déserté le ciel, que peut-on faire contre la nuit ?_

- - - - -

**Elle finit de se recueillir sur les tombes, dans le silence qui hante ses nuits. Elle essuie ses yeux secs et se détourne des noms. Son regard vide tombe sur les yeux glacés qui l'observent et elle fronce les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas aperçu l'homme qui la regarde maintenant. Elle a perdu bon nombre de ses réflexes d'antan et sa vivacité en fait partie. Les yeux qui la sondent sont d'un bleu glacial qui laissent entrevoir une âme froide, abandonnée par tout soleil. Et elle se rend brusquement compte... que c'est un miroir qu'elle a en face d'elle. Le reflet de ses années de noirceur, où se mélangeaient le doute, le chagrin et le néant mental. Elle déteste ce qu'elle voit en face d'elle, ce double vide où ne pointe que le froid, blizzard glacial et ravageur. Elle tord sa bouche et sait que cet homme en face d'elle pense la même chose. Il ne s'aime plus. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu, le coeur qui a durci face à la tempête, les larmes gelées et les lèvres bleuies. Et tout cela dure depuis trop longtemps pour en faire le compte. Ils sont jeunes mais ils ont l'air de deux vieillards qui seraient passés par tous les malheurs de la vie. Elle veut parler mais les mots qu'elle trouve n'ont pas de sens pour exprimer son dégoût. Alors elle referme la bouche et baisse les yeux.**

**C'est ironique de se retrouver soi-même sur la tombe des êtres que l'on a aimé plus que n'importe qui.**

- - - - -

_La lumière décline lentement et il lui tend la main. Il connaît son mal-être parce qu'il ressent le même. Mais il a suffit d'un regard vers les tombes de pierre pour se rendre compte. Pour comprendre. Elles n'auraient pas voulu ça, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il se perde comme il l'a fait, qu'il laisse la glace le happer, l'avaler entièrement et laisser quoi, au final ? Une coquille, une carcasse qui se traîne lentement. Ses amis ? Morts. Sa passion ? Morte. Et parfois, il suffit d'un miroir pour vous renvoyer l'ascenceur, pour se réveiller complètement. C'est comme si elles s'étaient placées derrière lui pour hurler : 'Ne te laisse pas aller, flûte ! Bats-toi, tu en as le courage ! Aide-toi et nous t'aiderons ! Parce que nous t'aimons.'_

_Son amie, son amante et son amour._

_Parce qu'elles voulaient qu'il vive._

- - - - -

**Elle sait qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu tout cela. Qu'ils la croyaient assez forte pour faire abstraction de son chagrin, prendre son courage et aller de l'avant. Qu'ils ne supporteraient pas ce qu'elle est devenue, cette âme en peine qui se traîne avec lassitude en se languissant d'une mort prochaine ? Ils auraient tout fait pour la secouer, pour la sortir de cet état dépressif et létal. Mais le reflet s'était brisé et elle pouvait presque voir leurs reproches et leurs encouragements sur les tombes de pierre. 'Nous t'aimons. Reprends-toi et ne nous fais plus de peur pareille, idiote ? Tout va s'arranger, ok ? Tu n'es plus seule.'**

**Son frère, son ami et son amour.**

**Non, effectivement, elle n'était plus seule.**

- - - - -

- Je crois que le printemps viendra bientôt, murmura-t-il.

- Nous avons le temps. Le chemin est encore long, souffle-t-elle.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, je peux en voir le bout.

- Moi aussi. Irons-nous ensemble jusqu'à la fin ?

- Jusqu'à la fin.

- Et plus loin encore ?

- Je le promets. Et vous ?

- Je le promets aussi.

- Nous n'aurons plus à craindre le gel ?

- Non, puisque nous pourrons nous réchauffer mutuellement.

- Alors, nous pouvons les remercier sans être coupable.

- Je pense aussi, oui.

- Viendrez-vous demain, pour célébrer Noël ?

- Certainement.

- A demain, alors... Mademoiselle Kuchiki.

- Oui, à demain... Capitaine Hitsugaya.

...

_Momo, Karin, Rangiku... Merci._

**Byakuya, Renji, Kaien... Merci.**

- - - - -

_Atteindre les soleils_

_Voler plus haut encore_

_Libre_

T.

- - - - -

**Vivre sans lendemain**

**Aimer sans compter**

**Libre**

R.

- - - - -

**FIN**


End file.
